Feathers across the Seasons
by Alice2795
Summary: One day, when Len was on his way back home, he rescued a crane that was tapped in the hunters' trap. On that same night, he was paid a visit by a beautiful young girl. That was where their story starts.


**This fanfic is inspired by one of my favorite vocaloid songs. I have wanted to write this one ever since the first time I've listened to the song, and believ me when I say it is indeed a beautiful, heart-touching song. I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, and if some of you were to listen to the song, I recommend you to get some tissues ready.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the Vocaloids.**

Feathers across the Seasons

One snowy day, a young man was walking along the forest ways in attempt to return to his home. He has long blonde hair that was tied into a low pony tail, and gentle blue eyes. Suddenly, he heard a shuffling sound. He stopped on his tracks, and carefully eyed his surroundings, looking for the source of the sound. Then he found it. The sound came from behind a bush.

Curiously, he walked towards the bush and what he saw made him surprise. It was a white crane which had her legs trapped in one of the hunters' traps. The crane flapped her wings frightfully when she noticed his presence. He felt very sorry for the crane. Who could do such cruel things to her?

He held up both of his hands, showing her that he meant no harm to her, as he slowly approached her, "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm going to free you right now so calm down." He cooed gently, giving her a reassuring smile.

The crane looked at him for a while before calming down. The man moved closer to her and released her from the trap. She flapped her wings happily when she was freed. The man laughed along with the overjoyed crane. She then took one last look at her savior before flying away.

"Don't get caught again!" The man shouted as he watched the crane flew away. He then continued his way back to his home.

* * *

That night, a blizzard hit the village that he lived in. Luckily for him and the other villagers, their old houses were strong enough to withstand the snow storm. Len was sitting by the fireplace, enjoying his tea while listening to the sound of the cold wind. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

He put down his tea. 'Who could that be at a time like this?' He thought as he walked to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with a young maiden, dressing in a pure white kimono with a white blanket that matched the snow covering her head.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

The maiden looked up, slowly pulling the blanket down, revealing her long blonde hair that seemed to be shining among the white snow and azure blue eyes. The young man blushed. She was indeed a beautiful woman.

She smiled, "Do you mind if I stay at your place for tonight? The storm is so heavy that I can't see where I'm going…"

The young man snapped out from his daze when he heard her asking. He quickly stepped aside motioning her to come in, "O-Of course. Come in."

He led her to the fireplace where he welcomed her with a cup of warm tea.

"I'm sorry for bothering you at a time like this, kind sir," she said while taking a sip of tea.

"N-Not at all. It doesn't bother me. Besides, it would be dangerous for you to continue your journey at such weather." He said as he blushed.

"Thank you…" She smiled gratefully.

…

There were a silence between the both of them until he asked, "Where are you planning to go after this?"

The woman shook her head, "I don't know. I have nowhere else to go or return. I'm just wondering around where my legs take me…"

He felt a pang of sadness at her answer, "Then don't you have anyone else or any family?"

She shook her head.

He felt sorry for her. She was all alone with nowhere go or no one to rely on.

"Then…" he started, "would you like to stay with me?"

The blonde maiden looked surprised, "Eh? Are you sure? It might be a burden for you."

"No, it will not. I live alone and my house is big enough for both of us. And besides…" He smiled gently at her, "it's not good for someone as beautiful as you to wondering around."

Her cheeks turned light pink at his compliment, "W-Well… if you insist… Thank you for your kindness."

"Don't be. It's not a big deal. My name is Len by the way. What's yours?" He asked.

"R-Rin… I'm Rin…" She replied, still blushing.

"Nice to meet you, Rin…"

* * *

Ever since that night, the both of them had been living together. Rin helped him with all the house chores in return. Len, on the other hand, had a really a hard time hiding his feelings for the female blonde. He had been falling in love with her ever since he first saw her. How do I describe this?... Oh yeah… It's love at first sight. But he couldn't hide his feelings for very long. He confessed his love to her on one snowy day.

At first, he was a bit worried as she didn't say anything but looking down to her feet in embarrassment. He was overjoyed when she replied him that she also felt the same way. Not long after that, they both got married.

* * *

It was snowing. The whole surroundings were all white. The powdery snow fluttered down the mountain ridge, coloring it pure white.

In an old yet warm looking house, sitting by the fireplace while cuddling in each other warmth were the nearly wed couple, Len and Rin.

"Do you remember the first night that we met, Rin?" Len asked as they felt cold winter blew past them, "Back then, it was snowing like this, too…" He whispered with a soft smile.

Surprised and flattened by his words, she turned her face flushing from the hearth of fire and hid into the shadow of his sleeve. Len chuckled as she snuggled closer to him.

* * *

As days passed by, the winter finally came to an end. The birds chirped joyfully welcoming the spring's arrival. Hearing the birds' chirpings, Rin sang softly along with their joyous signs as one of them perched on her fingers.

Len looked up from whatever he was doing when he heard his beloved wife's voice. "Such a beautiful voice you have, Rin…" He said smiling.

Rin's cheeks flushed a light pink as she smiled. Just those simple, honest words of his were enough to make happy.

"If my beautiful voice were to disappear one day…" She asked one day while they were resting in the sun's rays with Len's lying his head comfortably on her laps, "Len, if I no longer have this beautiful voice, would you still love me?" She brushed a strand of his hair to the side softly.

Len slowly lifted his large hand to gently caress her cheek. "What a stupid question, Rin! Of course, I would…" He replied as he smiled kindly. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks on to his face. She was so happy that she didn't know what to say. Rin was really overjoyed.

* * *

Times passed by…

One summer afternoon, when fresh leaves aglowed, Len and Rin were in the garden, farming and tending the plants. Suddenly, Len began to cough badly, blood dripped down his chin. "LEN!" Rin immediately rushed to his side when he suddenly collapsed.

She quickly helped him up and gently rested him in his futon. It was that time when she discovered that he had suffered a very serious disease. There was one big trouble. Their poor life couldn't afford enough for the cure to his disease.

But, Rin would not sit still and watch her love died. She thought of ways to make money so that she could cure him. She thought again and again, but she could only think of one. And that one way was her only choice.

Rin made sure Len was sleeping soundly before she stood up and slowly left the room. What she was going to do must be unknown, especially him. She went to a small storage room where she found an old loom. After checking its condition, she sat by the loom and raised her right arm.

A bright right surrounded her arm and it turned into a crane's wing. She plucked a feather from her wing and weaved it. She did the same thing again and again, weaving her feathers, producing a beautiful white silk. She sold the silk to earn enough fortune for her beloved's medicine. She did it again and again.

Day by day weaving by the loom, her fingers and hands were sore from tiredness. They were covered by cuts, scraps and her blood. Her wings were also losing feathers. But that didn't stop her. She swallowed all the pain, covering her injured with bandages, and continued to weave.

Summer was starting to leave. Autumn's maple trees shed their leaves. She watched as the leaves fell one by one. She gritted her teeth. She wouldn't let it happen. She would not let Len's life fell like those leaves.

* * *

The seasons passed by…

The chirps of bell crickets were heard, signaling the end of summer. The weather was becoming colder and colder. Len's condition wasn't improving, in fact, he was worsened.

One day, while Rin was giving him some antidotes, Len gently gripped her hands which were covered with scratches.

"Such beautiful fingers you have…" he said softly. But, his hand gripping hers were cold… they were too cold.

"If one day, my beautiful fingers were to disappear…" she hugged him from behind, "Len, would you still love me? Would you still be by my side?" She asked.

"Another stupid question, Rin! Of course, Rin… I would…" He replied coughing, while he covered his hand on her stinging fingers. She couldn't hold back her tears. She rested her head on his back, sobbing softly.

* * *

Day and night, she kept on weaving and weaving without resting. She couldn't stop or taking a break, or else she might be too late. Her fingers were tired. Her feathers were all used up. It looked terrible, but she didn't mind.

"Move!" she shouted at herself. "Hurry… I must hurry…." She told herself as she sold the silk and ran back to her home, holding the earned coins in her hands. "I need buy the medicine!"

"A little bit more… just a little bit more…" she said as she gathered all the coins that she has. It wasn't enough yet. She didn't give up yet.

The breeze of sunset cruelly blew out the fire… She didn't stop. She ran as fast as she could, grasping the coins in her wounded hands. She had to weave. She had to weave more…

"Just a bit more… only just a bit more… Before the autumn leaves fall… please…"

More of her feathers were plucked. She continued to weave… until her fingers stopped… until her feathers were no more…

Tears welled down her eyes as she cried. It was all too late. Everything was too late. It wasn't enough. She didn't have enough strength to save him anymore.

"Len…" she cried.

* * *

Len slowly sat up from his futon when he didn't see any signs of his beloved in the room. Growing worried, he weakly slipped out from his futon in search of the missing blonde. He then noticed the light from the storage room. He slowly walked towards and peeked inside. His eyes widened in surprise at what he witnessed.

* * *

Blood dripped from her bandaged fingers as she felt pain grew from it. She was fear that Len would know this truth, the truth that she was a crane that he had saved on that snowy day. It was the only thing thing that feared her most and she didn't dare to ask or told him. She was too scared of what he would say when he saw her in this state.

She softly plucked her last feathers and held it in her hands,

"If one day, I were no longer a human… if I am not a human anymore…. W-would you still love me? Would you still love me like you always do…Len?"

...

Suddenly, a large hand gently grabbed hers that was holding the last feathers from behind. She gasped in surprised when she heard a familiar voice.

"You seem to ask many stupid questions, Rin… Of course, I would…" Len smiled embracing his love who has lost her wings tightly.

"Even now, I will still remember the crane… that flew so beautifully on that day… No matter what happens, I will still love you…"

He tightened his embrace as she held onto his arms… Tears cascading her eyes and he could feel them.

"And even now and then, I still love you, my beloved Rin…"

 **The End**

 **There… I've finished it through many cryings during the writing… Sadly, I do not know what happens in the end, too. Sorry to disappoint you guys… Review, plz! *sobbing* I'm still crying…**


End file.
